RWBY THE OPPOSITE'S
by rythymtheif
Summary: the story revolves around a character i called Ju-san. he's an orphan with strange abilities and highly unnatural talents. he has no ora or semblance of any kind though he creates a fake one for himself leading people to believe him as a normal person. and now back at signal he had received an invitation to beacon by Professor ozpin himself. warning there may be alot of mistakes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 ACCEPTING BEACON

Within signal academy there is a threatening looking young man reading a weapons monthly magazine. He was a tall young man with pitch black hair and a lot of grey hairs his eyes were a strange color that made it look like it changed color. He wore blue jeans and a black tank top the boots he had worn were black and as everyone was working in class he just sat there reading the magazine. Then suddenly as he was so focused on reading he felt something hit his head.

He looked up angry and then calmed his expression as he saw his teacher Mr. Qrow. "hey Ju-san mind explaining to me why you aren't doing your work" Mr. Qrow said. "here I finished it a while ago and the test is already done if you want to check it" Ju-san said holding up a couple papers. Mr. Qrow took them and as he checked all the work he said "you know it surprises me how smart you are but how lazy you can be. You have so much potential kid but ever since they left you've been looking bored like the first time you came to patch".

"Yeah thanks for the pep talk uncle Qrow" Ju-san said the as he looked at him he saw a sudden smile on his face. "Look what I got for you kid" Qrow said holding up an envelope "you got a letter from beacon by professor Ozpin himself. Its asking if you would like to attend beacon and become an official hunter so what do you say kid".

Ju-san began looking shocked and began thinking 'this might be my chance to actually escape this boring life….but then again I don't think its fair to everyone now would it'. But then as he looked around everyone had heard there conversation and he heard whispers saying "that jerk got accepted into beacon" then another whisper he heard was "he must be and idiot to pass up a chance like this".

"Hey uncle Qrow mind if I think this threw after school I kind of need some time to figure out what I'll bring there" Ju-san said. Qrow then put the form on Ju-sans desk and said "no problem kid once you've made up your mind be here by 6:00 okay I got a surprise for you". Nodding yes the bell rang and Ju-san packed all his stuff and headed out the door and walked all the way to the orphanage he lived in.

Going to his room he began to think a lot and without a second thought he just began packing all his stuff in his suitcase. "Looks like I'll go there's nothing left here for me anyhow it's not like I have any friends around here" he said. It took him quite a while but he got all his stuff he needed which wasn't much and fit it in his suitcase. He looked at his room and figured out it looked empty as if no one had lived in it at all. He looked through his closet that seemed empty and found a black cloak and masquerade and a pair of head phones and an mp3. "oh sweet that's where you guys were I was going to die any minute without music" he said grabbing his mp3 and headphones. He began playing the song whispers in the dark and turned up his head phones.

Then listening to his music he looked at the black cloak and masquerade and put them on looking in the mirror. He began doing various poses and said to himself "man I look awesome I wonder why I never wore this thing again after Halloween". He sniffed it and a stench on it felt like a slap to his face and he said "oh yeah… that's why well time to clean it anyways". He quickly put it into the washer and dryer and went back to his bed after it was done and put it in his suitcase. Looking at the time it was only about 5:30 and he sighed saying "looks like ill just get to the school a little early and tell uncle Qrow my decision".

He grabbed his suitcase and headed out and as he got to the front of the school he saw Mr. Qrow talking with a grey haired man with a cane with a blonde woman standing near him holding a clip board. Qrow then looked over seeing Ju-san and ran over to him saying "hey Ju-san you're early here I want you to meet someone". Being dragged over by Qrow Ju-san was face to face with the gray haired man. "Hello I'm professor Ozpin and you must be Ju-san my friend here" he said looking at Qrow smiling "has spoken about you a lot says you have a lot of potential. So considering this I've decided to bring you to my school to release that potential".

"I um uh yeah I geuss" Ju-san said not sure what he would say. Suddenly Professor Ozpin handed him a plate of cookies and said "here eat maybe it will help you speak better". Ju-san looked at the plate and tried one making sure they weren't raisin cookies. After confirming that it was chocolate chip he began stuffing his mouth with cookies and within seconds there was no cookies not even crumbs on the plate. "so it seems you like cookies there good aren't they I made them myself" Professor Ozpin said. Then Ju-san said something muffled as he was still chewing professor Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Ju-san swallowed. "woo sorry I was saying yeah those cookies tasted amazing" Ju-san said then professor Ozpin smiled widely as if he remembered something funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Ju-san said, "you remind me of one of my students its. Quiet amusing actually" replied the professor. "so…would you like to go to my school Ju-san?" said Professor Ozpin questioning. Ju-san had to think for a moment and after thinking about how boring it was here and how he didn't really have any friends he said "yes id be honored to".

The blonde woman then spoke and said "well ok you will be attending it tomorrow the air ship will come to pick you u-". Ju-san then interrupted her and said "I hope you don't mind but id like to walk there ive never actually explored the town so do u mind". The blonde woman said nothing and looked at Ozpin. "I do not mind you walking there but most of the new students will be on that air ship are you sure you want to walk".

"yes im sure I want to walk" Ju-san said, "well ok we will meet you at beacon tomorrow hope to see you soon Ju-san" replied Ozpin. He then went into a car with the blonde woman and drove away and as they were driving away Ju-san was smacked on the back of his head by Qrow. "hey what was that for" Ju-san said, "….you didn't save me any cookies".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 SALUTATIONS

Ju-san had woken up early and began walking around the town he visited a shop called Tuskins book trade home to every book under the sun. he tried to open the door but it was locked and when he looked through the window of the shop he looked at all the books and whined a bit. "man that sucks right when I thought I could get the latest book of the rangers apprentice".

He then began to walk around town looking at stores hes never seen before and browsing around weapon shops multiple times. After words he then found a dust shop called from dust till dawn he walked in and grabbed an issue of the latest weapons monthly and bought two red dust crystals.

After words he had walked around for a bit more and as he was turning toward a corner someone had crashed into him making them both land on the floor. "ouch ouch ouch" Ju-san said then as he looked down on the person he had landed on he saw a somewhat clueless look upon the green eyes that gazed on him. He had landed on a girl with emerald green eyes a light red orange hair with a pink bow wearing a long sleeve shirt with a skirt and black leggings.

Finally noticing where Ju-sans hand had been his face turned bright red and he stood up quickly half expecting the girl on the ground to get up and slap him. But as he stood there she had done nothing she simply sat up and looked at him. "s-sorry about that here want me to help you up" Ju-san said slowly reaching a hand toward her.

"yes thank you I would appreciate that very much" the girl said grabbing his hand and getting lifted up. "u-um miss are you ok are you hurt any where?" asked Ju-san, "no I feel wonderful thank you for asking" replied the girl. 'man this girl is weird….then again I cant say much about myself either' Ju-san thought to him self.

Then suddenly the green eyed girl darted her eyes behind Ju-san looking at two soldiers running toward them. "oh no they caught up to me already" said the girl but as ju-san heard what she had said he then without a second thought grabbed her hand leading her to a near by ally way.

'man I just know this is a bad idea' he thought to himself then after they had escaped the ally they turned to another corner and saw a long line of people waiting in front of a store. Ju-san then moved into the middle of the line cutting in front of multiple people hearing shouts like "hey no cutting" and "get into the back of the line". "sorry just need to get to the other side of you guys im not cutting" Ju-san said and as they got to the other side the wall of the store blocked there way and of they turned back the two soldiers would most likely see them.

He then pulled out his black cloak from his bag and put it on with the hood and placed his mask on his face. He then hugged the girl and rapped her around the cloak with him surprisingly they both had fit. He hadn't noticed before but it seemed the girl was about a head shorter than he was and looking passed the line of people he saw the two soldiers looking around trying to find them. They then ran off and the coast was clear for them.

Sighing Ju-san thought 'now why in the hell did I do this for' he then uncovered the front of his cloak and saw the girl hugging him back. "w-when did you h-hey you can let go now there gone" Ju-san said with a blushing face. The girl looked up at him and said "my apologize and thank you for helping me" then let go.

They walked back over to the other side and the girl stopped him and stretched her hand out to him "hello my name is penny what is yours" she said. Slowing shaking her hand he said "ju-san so penny why were those guys chasing you anyhow". "oh them don't worry they are nice people they just want to keep me safe they don't think im ready to protect myself yet" penny had said. Then looking at her Ju-san smiled and said "you know I can see why as well. But still that doesn't explain why you were running away from them".

Penny frowned a bit and said "well you see they do want to protect me but I decided to go out and explore the town. Ive never actually explored this place before so I wanted to see this all for myself without anyone accompanying. There are a lot of people here it's so lively I love it so many new things to explore it's so sensational isn't it".

Ju-san then opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he thought 'I guess this girl and I are no different after all'. Suddenly he saw penny lean in on her tip toes staring at Ju-san saying "so ju-san why did you help me out back there without knowing the reason for it".

He then began scratching his head and thought for a moment and said "you know im not really sure myself. I guess you could say im here for the same reason as you to explore". "hmmm" penny said and just kept looking at Ju-san and then said "you know you seem a bit scary but you remind me of someone". "hehehe I get that a lot" ju-san said "sooooo penny you uh want to you know….hang out I mean we are both practically here for the same reason. And I thought we could look around the town as you know….friends"

Penny then just stared at him a bit wide eyed and Ju-san couldn't think of whether to take that as a shocked expression a confused expression or a clueless. Blushing he then said "I-I mean if its alright with you its only just a suggestion but you don-". "Did you call me friend?" Penny said interrupting Ju-san. "I uh no-yeah I mean yeah I called you friend why do you ask" Ju-san said, then penny grabbed his hand and said "then….i would love to go "hang out" with you".

Ju-san then began to blush a bit as her saw her smile he then scratched his cheek and said "s-so uh where do you want to go". Penny then looked around and looked at the store where the line had been. The sign read 'old and new electronics store grand opening' penny then grabbed Ju-sans hand and dragged him over to the end of the line and said "lets go here the hasn't opened yet and by looking at the size of it the line should be down instantly".

'um ok seems like she knows what she's doing so I guess I can just go along with it' Ju-san thought. Then as the sign of the store said open and the doors started splitting the line began to shrink faster than Ju-san had thought. Then realizing penny was still holding his hand she bolted to the door and passed everyone brining us to the back section of the store.

Breathing heavily Ju-san said "penny please warn me when u will do that you, your a lot stronger than I had thought of you to be". Then noticing she wasn't listening he walked next to her to see what she was looking at. She was looking at a pair of head phones she had on but Ju-san noticed he couldn't hear anything out of them. looking at a button near penny he pushed it and her expression changed to a curious surprise as the music that was playing was fireflies by owl city.

She looked at Ju-san quickly taking off the headphones and said "hey Ju-san try it try it its amazing see". Smiling Ju-san put on the head phones and saw her face give off a curious expression and he put thumbs up to her giving her a brighter smile. 'man these headphones are actually good quality but im sure there out of my price range' he then took off the headphones and the both of them had explored the store. They began looking at phones scrolls computers and holographic screens, then finally noticing a booth with multiple people in line they walked over and saw that it was a drawing to see who would get the newest scrolls and one free gift of whatever item in the store.

Looking at penny who seemed eager to try it they both walked up to the booth and Ju-san said "yes excuse me we would like to try out for this drawing thing". The booth manager then smiled and said "oh what a cute couple yes yes here you are just draw a piece of paper from this box here and if the alarm goes off you win". 'couple? Hmm she's got the wrong Idea but hey might as well take advantage of that' Ju-san thought.

'couple? I wonder what that means hmm ill ask ju-san about it later' penny thought. They then both put there hands in the box and Ju-san pulled out a loser ticket. Then waiting for penny to pull hers out she slowly pulled it out and grabbed a winner ticket. Then red alarms began blaring out and kept announcing winner winner winner!.

The booth manager smiled and said "looks like our cute couple here has just won two scrolls and a free ticket for 2 items in the store of whatever they like. Give our winners a round of applause people". Then hearing the applause penny wasn't sure what to do and Ju-san patted her head and said "well looks like your on a convenient streak of luck. First me now this awesome right".

Penny smiled and said nothing then after getting there 2 scroll cases they got two free headphones penny tried them on again. Frowning she said "strange no music is coming out hey Ju-san why isn't there any music coming out of these".

Laughing a bit Ju-san said "here let me see it what kind of music do you want to listen to". Penny thought and quickly said "the one that those headphones were playing earlier". He then began downloading the song and showed penny what to do if she wanted to listen to music. She then tried it and smiled to the melody of the music. Ju-san then grabbed her scroll and took a picture of her with both his and her scroll. She looked confused then Ju-san took a picture of himself with the scrolls as well.

"hey penny come here next to me, now grab your scroll up and point it at us" Ju-san said and penny did as told. Ju-san then put his up and said "now aim the camera at us and smile" they both did and took a picture. Ju-san then set that picture of both of them as a wallpaper for both scrolls and put his picture as penny's first contact and penny's picture as his first contact.

Smiling he said "there now whenever you want to call me just click that image alright" he said giving back her scroll. Then suddenly hugging Ju-san penny said "thank you Ju-san no one has ever done this for me before". Ju-san still smiled then felt a crushing pain around his waist realizing it was from the hug "ouch penny….your crushing …..me" he said. Penny then let go embarrassed and Ju-san laughed a bit then looking at his clock he saw that it was almost three thirty. "oh crap sorry penny I got to go I'm going to be late" said Ju-san as he tried to run off.

Stopped midway by penny gabbing his hand she said "Ju-san…please don't leave we were having so much fun". Ju-san stared at her looking at her sad expression and feeling bad for her he walked up and kissed her forehead saying "im sorry but I have to go. But don't worry any time you need me just call and ill come hangout with you ok".

Penny nodded and Ju-san smiled running off and waving goodbye then as Ju-san was lost in sight penny remembered something. 'oh I forgot to ask him what that lady meant by a couple' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 RUINING A TRAINING EXERCISE AND TALKING TO WEAPONS

"whew thanks for letting me hitch a ride man" Ju-san said to someone piloting a small airship. Ju-san had found the air ship that conveniently was going toward beacon to deliver supplies. "no problem kid though aren't you supposed to be in school right now" said the pilot. "yeah im a new student but I uh kinda got side tracked" Ju-san said , smirking under her helmet the pilot said "let me guess meeting your girlfriend ".

Laughing a bit Ju-san said "nah nothing like that just browsing around the town". Then a thought sparked through his mind 'maybe I should have explained why I kissed penny on the forehead. Hopefully she won't think of it the wrong way".

Years back when Ju-san lived in the orphanage new kids would come by scared sad or crying. So he had the impulse to hang out with them through the whole day to make them feel better. And during the end of the day he would place a kiss on their forehead and whisper welcome home. Then when they would be adopted by there new parents he would give them a farewell kiss on the forehead telling them have fun or im sorry.

But even though he's only done that in the orphanage he still has a habit of doing it to anyone. He's even done it to his fellow classmates when they were moving. About five minutes later after he had thought about the situation the pilot had landed in front of beacon and said "well here's where we part kid here's my card anytime you need a ride". The pilot had tossed him a card and as he caught it he walked out saying "thanks im sure ill need this sometime in the future".

Then as he walked out of the plane he had finally noticed that there was no one in front of the school no one at all. Then sniffing the air he said "smells like a grim…..and a big one to" then hearing a loud roar and a explosion in the back of the school Ju-san ran toward the back prepared to help as best he could.

He made his way toward the back of the school in short time and when he got there he had seen every student fighting a gigantic grim. It was a massive dragon type grim which seemed to be mixed with other things as well.

The students seemed to be doing well against it pushing it to the edge of the cliff but even though they did that ju san noticed that they had all gained a lot of damage during their fight and wouldn't last long unless they found a way to kill the grim quickly. So Ju san quickly ran passed the crowd of people and grabbed about 2 weapons 1 in each hand. A couple of shouts could be heard from behind him yelling "hey" or "give that back" but he ignored them and kept running

Then without knowing what the weapons were he instinctively threw them all up and grabbed the first one that landed in front of him. It was a staff and ju san began to attack the grim pushing it closer to the edge of the cliff. the grim then attacked him at great speed with his left claw coming straight toward him. Ju san had barley dodged it as he ducked and blocked the grims right claw with the staff.

Then suddenly hearing a voice In his head it said "fight aggressively and change the nature of your weapon".

He did as he was told and pushed the grim away and changed the staff into a nunchaku. To his surprise it was a nunchaku chained with shotguns. Ju san then began coming closer to the grim twirling the weapons in his hands and also pulling the triggers as he fought. It seemed to be working against the grim but the grims rage had enough of it and struck ju san in the stomach faster than before making him fly back.

Ju san rolled back and stood thus grabbing the next weapon in front of him. It was an electric gun and ju san crouched and began firing at the grims joints nocking it back a bit. But the grim shot something out of its hand and ju san rolled to the side and kept shooting.

"your aim is great but your best chance of using me is to come up close and personal. Change the nature of my weapon and attack aggressively" the voice in his head said.

Ju san followed the instructions again and spun the gun in his hands turning it into a trident. And as the grim shot to more times at ju san he dodged and did a leaping jab toward the grim penetrating part of it armor. He pulled back the trident and kept jabbing but this time the armor wasn't penetrated and he got struck by one of the grims claws knocking him the side. "change the nature of my weapon once more and use me in a way you know best" the voice said in his head and he followed.

He changed the trident into a glaive and began attacking once more toward the grim. He used the glaive as a scythe and began attacking a lot more aggressively and started breaking apart the grims armor. But this grim was different it was learning so it grabbed the glaive and began throwing ju san around and threw him toward the student letting him get caught by a faunas.

Ju san then stood up saying thanks and began facing down the grim. But the grim didn't attack at all it just sat there waiting learning and anticipating what ju san might do. Then to his surprise the dragon beast grim had jumped up flying above everyone breathing fire at all the students. Luckily a girl in white had cast a glyph around everyone blocking defending them against the dragons roar.

'Damn I need that thing to stand still or i wont be able to get a clear chance to take it out'. Then looking behind him he saw a girl with a grenade launcher and another girl with a bow. Running up to them he turned to the girl with the grenade launcher and said "you shoot at that grim make sure its stunned for at least a couple seconds alright". The girl then smiled and said "Roger" and ran toward the grim to get closer and began firing.

Ju-san then ran toward the girl with the bow who had cat ears on her head. "hey you there those are dust arrows right?" ju-san asked. "y-yeah why do you ask" replied the girl "good ill need you to freeze its wings once its stunned" he said. Then nodding the girl ran back to get a better position and drew her bow back at the ready. But before the girl ran back Ju-san had snatched a weapon from her which was just a katana handle frowning he thought it was useless like this. Then hearing its voice it said "wait a bit and ill show you what im really made of kid".

Then smiling to himself Ju-san thought alright then show me. He raised his hand shouting "on my mark!" and the girl waited. Then as the grenade launcher girl kept firing and after about 6 shot the 7th one hit and stopped the grim for a split second. And Ju-san quickly threw down his hand shouting "FIRE!" and the cat eared girl shot arrows in a blaze. Both the arrows had ice crystal arrow heads and at the back end of the arrow a booster rocket launched and they hit the grims wings freezing them making him fall down to the ground.

Then Ju-san ran passed the crowd once again and grabbed 2 more weapons and threw them in the air hearing more shouts to tell him to give them back there weapons. The katana handle had told him "give me some dust and ill show you what im made of".

So Ju-san grabbed one of the dust crystals from his pocket and placed it on the handle as he was running and the katana handle absorbed it making a long red blade. Then out of instinct Ju-san struck at the grims wings and hit one and it exploded on impact breaking off the grims wings. The grim then quickly got up and began attacking him. They both then began countering each other's attacks and all u could see were slashes and explosions in the air. Then finally hitting the other wing and exploding it off the grim struck him on the stomach making fly back and let go of the katana.

'Damn I need that thing needs to stand still or i wont be able to get a clear chance to take it out'.

So when he grabbed the next weapon landing in front of him it was a myrtenaster (a multi action dust rapier). He then shouted out "PERFECT" and started attacking the grim. But it was no use as the grim began to dodge and counter every attack ju san was dealing. 'do not use me aggressively attack with grace and delicacy the dust will take care of everything else fight as if you are dancing" the voice in his head said.

Ju san then stepped back from the monster as it stood there. The rapier instructed him on how to fight. Ju san mouthed the instructions and said "head up , shoulders back, right foot forward and slow your breathing". He did so and pointed his weapon toward the grim how the user would have used it it self. He began to see things in slow motion and changed the rapiers dust setting to the red dust. He then did a leaping jab but the grim responded with a side swipe but ju san stopped in the middle of the leap and the grim missed he then leaped again. Thus placing the tip of the rapier on the grims armor letting it explode to pieces but there was still a lot of armor on it so he kept attacking with grace. His attacks seemed so graceful it looked as if he was dancing.

But the grim had enough and tried to attack him with only its speed. The grim swiped at him with its left and then its right then jabbing strait toward him. So ju san responded by spinning to his left and then spinning to his right then ducking dodging each attack.

He then quickly changed the settings from the red dust to the blue one and struck the rapiers tip toward the ground covering it and half the grims body also covering its arms. He then pulled out the red dust crystals from his pocket and threw them into the air high. He ran back shouting "everyone step back its going to get messy" in a playful tone.

The last weapon that had begun to fall he grabbed and when he transformed it from its compact form it turned into a scythe (also a high impact sniper rifle).

He looked at it shocked as he thought 'wait isn't this crescent rose then that means….ruby?!'. 'do not think aim at your target before you miss your chance. You'll have time to talk to ruby later ok' crescent rose san then quickly nodded and stabbed the tip of the scythe into the ground and began aiming. Everyone yelled "hurry up and aim before it escapes". But as ju san was waiting the kept aiming through the sight and slowed his breathing. Then as he saw the red dust crystal in his sights he fired and as soon as the bullet made contact with the dust half the grim's body blew apart and that was the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 SEMBLANCE AND NAMES

Currently after the battle with the dragon grim (now called the reaper) Ju-san had been tackled to the ground by a random student. As it turned out he had actually ruined a training exercise meant for all the students that and a couple of the students that he took their weapons from had been really mad. Hearing shouts like who are you and where did you come from had made it really hard for him to focus knowing that he was still tackled to the ground.

Still struggling to get up he heard a familiar voice in the distance shouting "enough let our new friend here go Mr. Yatsuhashi". Then as the large man had gotten off of him all the students had cleared a path for Professor Ozpin. Helping him up Ozpin said "im sorry for the inconvenient situation you had been in maybe it wasn't wise of me not to tell you we would have a training session", then stretching his back Ju-san said "yeah you should have and next time tell that behemoth there to think before he tackles".

Chuckling and smiling a bit Ozpin said "you are a strange one I must admit. But do not worry Yatsuhashi here will apologize to you later. Any ways it seems I got to see quite a bit of your talents I would like to meet you in my office later". "Alright when should I-"Ju-san began to say but was cut off by professor ozpin as he said "after you apologize to those students you took the weapons from".

Then walking away professor ozpin said "now get on with it young man I would hope you hurry to my office we have a lot to discuss. Oh and one more thing keep your name and identity a secret for now". A bit confused Ju-san had simply followed orders and walked over to the group of people whose weapons he had taken.

Then as he began walking toward them he stopped and they all starred at him in interest. He then said "so I'm no good at apologies but I'm sorry for you know….." But they then interrupted him each one talking in small bits.

"Stealing our weapons" (son)

"Using them without permission" (Neptune)

"Using massive amounts of dust, are you even licensed for that?"(Weiss)

"I just thought it was cool" (Ruby)

Everyone then starred at ruby and she shrugged saying "what it's true". Scratching the back of his head Ju-san said "hehe thanks for that and yeah I'm really sorry I just sort of acted out of instinct you know". "It's cool dude but next time give us a warning alright" said son, "I'm not particularly mad that you used my weapon, but next time just ask and we'll be good friends ok" said Katherine.

"well anyways names son, the cool looking dude over here is Neptune (Neptune waving saying yo), the one wearing the fake cat ears is Katherine she just enrolled here(Katherine throwing up a peace sign), the short one over there is ruby (ruby giving him a big smile), and over there is the ice queen (Weiss shouting out hey)".

Weiss then walked up to Ju-san and said "ignore him my name is Weiss schnee of the schnee dust company. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance". Bowing his head a bit ju-san replied back saying "as am I, you know id had expected you all to be more angry with me especially you Weiss though having met you for the first time".

"Though I am angry that you took my mytenaster your fighting style seemed so similar to mine. And as to everyone else you seem to have fought like us. Which leads us to one question who are you?" said Weiss. "it is possible that it has something to do with his semblance if possible but then again he did come out of nowhere with a cloak and a mask on" said Katherine.

Then finally walking up to him ruby began to look at him from top to bottom. "Ruby what's wrong why are you looking at him like that" Weiss asked. "I don't know he just seems…familiar you know" Ruby replied. "now that you mention it what is your name?" said Weiss. A bit nervous though no one could see his face Ju-san thought 'gonna need a fake name'

But then as Ju-san began to speak a hand on his shoulder stopped him and as he turned to see who it was it was Ms. Goodwitch. "I'm sorry Ms. Schnee but it seems your question will have to wait. This young man as an appointment with the Professor" she said. Ms. Goodwitch then dragged him away and as they were walking Ju-san said "thank you I was in a bit of a jam there". "no thanks necessary I was only simply delivering you to the professor " she said but Ju-san knew that she had come to help him out of her own will.

The both of them had gotten into the professors office not long after but Ju-san had been amazed at how high his office was. Then after walking in they had seen the professor sitting back in his chair drinking coffee looking out the window of his office. "Glynda will you leave me and Ju-san here alone for a bit we have quite a bit to discuss im sure you understand" he said.

"Understood" she said then as she began to walk away she patted me on the shoulder saying "it will be fine" before leaving the room. The professor then turned his chair to face Ju-san and he smiled saying "come grab a chair and sit down im sure your wondering why you're here in my office".

Nervous Ju-san then grabbed a chair an d sat down looking up at the professor. "you know you can take off the mask anytime you like. But that's just my opinion" Ozpin said with a hint of a joke in there. Putting his hand up to his face Ju-san felt a bit embarrassed and said "oh yeah hehe (damn I totally forgot about this thing)".

Then taking off the mask he heard the professor speak saying "that was quiet a show you displayed out there. Tell me who taught you how to fight like that was it Qrow It wouldn't surprise me if it was". Shrugging Ju-san said "no one actually but I did help in making that crescent rose though", surprised by this the professor said "no one taught you. Id half expected Qrow or any of the other teachers to have taught you. Tell me how did you learn to use such unique weapons such as those".

Thinking back on the past Ju-san said "well uncle Qrow says it's my semblance he calls it copycat. I kind of just sort of picked it up while he taught me to use weapons. I copied him perfectly somehow and he said it was a new semblance though I can't actually manifest any ora he says it's my unnatural talent. My semblance allows me to talk to the weapons as well it helps in copying the technique of fighting they use even if I've never seen it".

The professor then began observing him and said " tell me why do you call him "uncle" qrow". "well as you may know I was an orphan no one really took care of me. I was never adopted and I just wasn't able to make friends with many people. Then that's when uncle qrow came along he was the new teacher at signal and well to be honest he was the one who found me in the woods in the first place. Im not exactly sure how I survived but he did send me to the orphanage when he found me said "it was to much responsibility" and it just went on from there. He had introduced me to ruby and yang and we became best friends since then but after they left for beacon I was just sort of alone. But qrow was always there for me helped me up on my feet taught me many things even how to cook".

Then finally noticing the professors eyes were closed he stopped thinking he was asleep. "I was there you know the day both Qrow and I found you as a baby in the woods. But enough of that would you like to know why you're really here" he said. Gulping Ju-san nodded yes and the professor said "Qrow has told me many things about you. Great things but the question still rings in our minds why were so deep within that forest outside the boundaries of the kingdoms. So we decided do to your special talents we would train you hoping you yourself would find the answer to that. But we also have other plans in mind for you in the near future but for now we decided not to tell you everything until then. So in the meantime I want you to get used to my school act normal But".

"but what?" ju-san asked, "But do to….certain circumstances you will need to keep your real identity a secret from the other students. So we had taken the liberty of giving you an alias changing your background a bit here and there" said the professor. Still confused by everything Ju-san asked "so what's my new name then", smiling the professor said "that you will decide by yourself".

The school bells then began ringing and Ozpin said "now that will be enough for today you will need to be getting to your classes I believe your next period is ooblecks chemistry class now you wouldn't want to be late for that now would you. Now go on glynda will escort you giving you your schedule". Nodding Ju-san began to walk away but as he opened the doors the Professor said "oh and Ju-san do not take off that mask. It's going to help you more then you will ever know". Hearing him Ju-san waved goodbye as he closed the doors then Ozpin grabbed his cup of coffee turning his chair to look out the window.

"it's about time you start making your move iron wood because my moves just ended" Ozpin said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

AN EXPLOSIVE GREETING

It did not take long for both Glenda and Ju-san to get to ooblecks classroom though they couldn't have come in at a better time. As it turned out oobleck was conducting an experiment considering of several chemicals and grim DNA samples. Then as they both walked in and Ju-san began to look around the classroom a bit but was approached by Doctor Oobleck who had seemingly appeared before him a lot faster than he had thought.

"Glenda! Good afternoon. Who is this" oobleck said very quickly, motioning her hand to Ju-san she said "this is a new student who just transferred here. He was late so as of now his last period is yours oobleck do take care of him" said Glenda.

Oobleck then gave her quick thumbs up and said "do not worry he will be out of harm's way". Then as Ju-san was about to speak he found himself in the front of the class facing them with oobleck beside him. he then glanced at the door and Glenda standing there then walking out of the door 'how did I get from there to hear' he thought.

"Class this is our new student er-uh… what was your name" oobleck said, Ju-san began to think for a bit then he said "oh uh my names…Shane…Costello". "ah yes Shane well it seems could not have come at a better time. Your partners will be…..there the one in the white cowl Nero and the little rabbit there velvet. Now go on say hi times are of the essence" oobleck said quickly barley enough for Ju-san to hear. Ju-san then began to walk toward the lab tables and sat in between both Nero and velvet and oobleck then began to lecture everyone on what the lab had been about.

"alright class now we are conducting a new experiment consisting of the grim DNA samples and chemicals on your desk. Do not worry the chemicals should not affect any of you these are special chemicals used only to harm grim. But remember these chemicals will cause different reactions to the grim DNA so as you observe stay cautious and keep your goggles on. And never mix the chemicals it may cause….explosive effects…alright class now begin and confirm your research"


End file.
